1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a height control unit of a headrest for a seat of a vehicle, and more particularly to a height control unit of a headrest for a seat of a vehicle, in which the height of the headrest may be simply controlled by the driving force of an electric motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a vehicle seat for explaining a height control unit of a headrest for a vehicle's seat according to the present invention.
In general, a vehicle seat includes a seat part 10 and a seatback 20 as shown in FIG. 1, wherein the seatback is mounted with a headrest 30 for supporting the rear portion of the head of a passenger at an upper part.
The headrest 30 of the vehicle seat 100 is provided with lifting rods at both sides of a lower end of a cushion 31, wherein the headrest 30 is provided with guide holes and fixing elements for the lifting rods to control the protruded height of the headrest 30 according to the body type of the passenger.
In the above conventional unit for height control of a headrest has, however, a disadvantage that a passenger has to manipulate a fixing lever of a lifting rod fixing unit for releasing the fixed state of the lifting rod, pulling or pushing a cushion part to control the protruded height of the headrest and fixing the controlled state of the headrest by means of the fixing lever of the lifting rod fixing unit.
Further, parts such as the fixing lever of the lifting rod fixing unit and the like may be damaged in the process of the height control of the headrest.